Masks with eye shields have widely been used conventionally in surgical operations and the like. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a face shield mask having a structure in which a transparent plastic film serving as an eye shield is attached to a face mask.
In the above-mentioned eye shield, since the refractive index of the transparent plastic film having flexibility is generally more than or equal to 1.3, light reflects on the interface between the plastic film and the air. For example, the plastic film serving as an eye shield described in Patent Literature 1 is made of polyethylene terephthalate having a refractive index of 1.58. Accordingly, the reflectance of light on the interface between the eye shield and the air is 5.05%, for example, and, taking into account the reflection at the back and front of the eye shield, 10.1% of incident light in total is reflected light. Therefore, in an operating room in which a light with extremely high light intensity (for example, illuminance of more than or equal to 140000 lux) is used, the intensity of the reflected light also increases.
Accordingly, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a coating composition that is suitable to be served as a coating on a surface of a surgical face shield used under a surgical light having a high light intensity, and is capable of imparting anti-reflection properties and anti-fogging properties to a surface of a transparent or translucent base material. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses that a light transmittance of a film coated with the coating composition disclosed in Patent Literature 2 is increased by 11 to 11.2% with respect to a light transmittance of a non-coated film.
Patent LiteratureCitation ListPatent Literature 1:JP H7-178117APatent Literature 2:JP 2010-202881A